


Welcome Home

by Veozar



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Found Family, Gay, Iroha is away, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veozar/pseuds/Veozar
Summary: (Major Magia Record Arc 1 Spoilers)Mifuyu wonders if she is welcome in Mikazuki Villa after all she has done. Yachiyo, Tsuruno, Felicia, and Sana are prepared to prove that she is a part of their family.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Welcome Home

**A/N: The following one-shot takes place after chapter 10 of the game’s main story. Do not go on unless you have seen all of arc 1, including the epilogue.**

**The in-text links lead to optional music to accompany the story. Feel free to use them or not to use them.**

[Straining her arms,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnZACFtRbWc) Mifuyu loaded the final heavy bag onto the moving truck. She sighed with relief, leaning against the bag to catch her breath. All the while, the sun continued to beat down on her. On another day, she might have wished for cloudy skies. Not today, though. Mifuyu couldn’t imagine today being anything but sunny.

“That’s everything,” she said to herself. “Now I just need to lock up.”

Perhaps she should have taken Yachan’s offer for help moving out of the house Touka had provided her. However, she didn’t regret declining. None of the Mikazuki Villa girls had ever been to this building, and Mifuyu wanted it to stay that way. This place marked a different life, one which she was finally stepping away from. Yachan and the others hadn’t been a part of that life, much to Mifuyu’s shame. Now that it was over, Mifuyu felt as though she should complete this final part on her own.

Of course, Touka had offered to let her stay in the home, saying it was her way of repaying Mifuyu for all she had done. While the offer was sweet, Mifuyu had declined. The building was nice, but it was just that; a building. It wasn’t home. Only now was she heading home.

_ Home.  _ The concept almost seemed foreign to her. Was there still a place she could call home, after all she had done? Was she really welcome in Mikazuki Villa? Sure, Yachan had extended an invitation, but how did the others feel? Tsuruno, Sana, and Felicia had all been brainwashed by Mifuyu’s memories. It didn’t matter that Mifuyu had been against the idea, she had still gone along with it, only freeing them after the fact. Because of her, Tsuruno had almost . . .

Mifuyu blinked away the tears that had filled her eyes. She wasn’t deserving of self-pity. Though she was cloaked in guilt, the only path left for Mifuyu was forward. No matter what happened, she wouldn’t turn away from that path.

It was time. No more doubts. Mifuyu had to take that first step.

“Hold on, Yachan. I’m coming.”

* * *

As the truck pulled into the street in front of Mikazuki Villa, Mifuyu felt her heart rate double. Returning to Mikazuki Villa had seemed like a distant fantasy, even after Yachan had invited her back. Only now did it feel real. With that sense, her fears and excitement returned in full force, warring for her attention.

Mifuyu unbuckled her seatbelt in a slow, deliberate motion, gently lowering herself out of the vehicle. Then, as quietly as she could, she closed the truck’s door. Being a truck, it still made a loud thump, causing Mifuyu to jump. Surely everyone in the neighborhood had heard it, including the residents of the very building she was about to enter.

Sure enough, the door opened, though only one person stepped out. Mifuyu’s heart fluttered at the sight of her.

Yachiyo— _ Yachan _ —ambled down the steps of the Villa, greeting Mifuyu with a smile. Mifuyu’s face felt so warm, it was as if she could explode on the spot. Yachiyo was wearing a long white skirt, along with a black shirt which seemed to be shining on her. Her blue eyes glowed just as much, making Mifuyu nearly get lost in them.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Yachiyo said, and when had she gotten in front of Mifuyu? Her arms were slightly open, and Mifuyu took the offering, wrapping her own arms around Yachiyo. Her friend returned the hug with equal fervor, leading the two of them to hold onto each other for an amount of time that Mifuyu wouldn’t be able to recall later.

Finally, they separated, both of them smiling. “I’m glad I made it here,” Mifuyu said.

“Let me help you with your bags,” Yachiyo said. “I can at least do that, now that you’re here.” Mifuyu didn’t decline, mainly because that meant spending more time next to Yachan. Opening the truck, she reached for the heavy bag from earlier.

Yachiyo’s hand on her arm stopped her. Mifuyu blinked, then turned her way.

“Let’s start with the lighter bags,” Yachiyo said. “I want to show you your new room.”

Oh. Right. Her “new” room. Mifuyu had forgotten that Iroha had used her old room in the time she was away. In a few days, she would be returning with Ui, and they would be living in that room together.

It wasn’t that Mifuyu was jealous of Iroha. If anything, she was thankful that someone had been there for Yachan when Mifuyu hadn’t. Not only that, but Mifuyu was only with Yachiyo now because Iroha had saved her. Mifuyu held no grudge toward the other girl. In fact, when Yachiyo had offered to move Iroha to another room, it had been Mifuyu to assure her it was okay.

[Iroha using her room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_k9d391eP0) wasn’t the issue. It merely reminded her of how different Mikazuki Villa now was. Yachan had found a new family, one which made her happy. Was it really okay for Mifuyu to force her way in like this? What if she only took up space, or brought down the atmosphere?

This wasn’t her Mikazuki Villa.

The hand on her arm squeezed, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Yachiyo’s concerned gaze.

_ Yachan . . . _

“Are you okay?” Yachiyo asked.

Mifuyu swallowed. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn't look like nothing,” Yachiyo said. When Mifuyu tried to turn away and grab a bag, Yachiyo tugged on her arm. “Mifuyu, please, talk to me.” There was a minor tremble to her voice, and that, more than anything, had Mifuyu talking.

“Yachan, I . . . do you really want me here?”

“Of course!” The hand on Mifuyu’s arms lifted, only for Yachiyo to place both her hands on Mifuyu’s shoulders. She was surprised at the fire in Yachan’s eyes. “I always have! Why would you say that?!”

“I’m sorry.” Mifuyu found she couldn’t meet Yachiyo’s gaze. “It’s just . . . I left. And the things I did to you for the Magius, the things I did to  _ everyone _ . . . I don’t deserve to be here.”

“You do,” Yachiyo said. “Mifuyu, no one blames you for anything that happened. They all want to see you again. And I—” Yachiyo stopped suddenly.

“You?” Mifuyu asked.

“I need you,” Yachiyo whispered. “My life isn’t complete without you, Mifuyu. So please, don’t feel like you aren’t welcome.”

“Yachan . . .” Mifuyu’s eyes were watering. She fell into an embrace, holding onto Yachiyo like a lifeline. In those arms, she remembered words Yachiyo had given her. Though not spoken, the words of Yachiyo’s last letter had never been forgotten by Mifuyu.

_ I think I should avoid getting involved with others.  _

_ But you . . .  _

_ Mifuyu . . .  _

_ You’re the only one . . . _

_ You’re more than a teammate to me. _

_ You’re the one person I can call a partner. _

_ I want to stay with you until the very end. _

_ These are my true feelings. _

_ Forgive me for being so weak. _

Mifuyu felt she finally understood the true meaning behind those words.

“Thank you.” Mifuyu sniffed. “I’m ready, now,”

They separated, and though they grabbed Mifuyu’s bags in silence, it was a comfortable silence. One born when two people had nothing to say to each other, for each knew what the other was feeling.

Finally, they reached the doorway to Mikazuki Villa. Mifuyu took a deep breath. This was it. Yachan had accepted her, but what about the others? Would they be burdened by her presence?

Yachiyo opened the door, seemingly unaware of the rampage happening in Mifuyu’s head. The light from the room inside felt blinding, even though it wasn’t brighter than normal. Perhaps it was something else.

Reassuring herself one final time, Mifuyu stepped through the doorway and into Mikazuki Villa.

“SURPRISE!”

The loud, simultaneous shout was accompanied by confetti, which floated to the floor by Mifuyu’s feet.

“Felicia!” Yachiyo scolded. “I told you not to use that! Now we’ll have to clean it up!”

“But the lady in white is here! We need to have a bigger party than what you planned. Look!”

Assorting the room was an array of balloons and streamers, while the counters were filled with various meals.

“Where did all these decorations come from?” Yachiyo asked. “Wait, how did you get them all up in the time I was outside?!”

“It was no problem for the Mightiest Magical Girl!” Tsuruno exclaimed. As she said so, a streamer fell off the wall it had been hanging from. Rather than acknowledge that, Tsuruno decided to pretend it didn’t exist. “MIFUYUUUUU!”

“Oof!” Mifuyu winced at how Tsuruno pounced on her, but her mind was currently in the clouds, so she hardly noticed it. She returned the embrace, her heart swelling all the while.

“It’s so good to see you! How have you—are you okay?”

[The question](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bodik0HlFXc) was asked because she had finally noticed Mifuyu’s face. Mainly, the bright smile on it and the tears streaming down her cheeks. “You all—” Mifuyu choked out. “You did this for me.”

“We wanted to thank you,” Sana said. She exited the kitchen with a familiar mug in her hands. “You really helped us out back then. A regular welcome party didn’t seem like enough.” She placed the mug down with the rest. “Is . . . that okay? We didn’t offend you or anything, did we?”

Mifuyu wanted to make it clear that everything was fine. At the moment, though, she couldn’t. Her voice was gone as a sob escaped her throat. Her eyes were locked onto her mug, which was now on the table with everyone else’s. They had even gotten her a matching coaster.

“Aw, man,” Felicia said. “Maybe we did go too far. Sorry.”

Mifuyu shook her head so hard she almost gave herself whiplash. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they were replaced with new ones.

“Th-thank you,” she managed.

A hand took hers. Yachan’s hand. Mifuyu looked her way, and though her vision was blurred with tears, she could see the smile on Yachiyo’s face.

“Iroha wanted me to tell you that she can’t wait to see you. She told me saving your life was one of her proudest moments.”

“That’s why we have her mug out,” Felicia added. “In a way, she’s here with us.”

“Ui, too,” Sana said. “All of Mikazuki Villa gets a spot at the table, even when they aren’t physically here.”

“That’s what makes us family!” Tsuruno said. “Yup, yup!”

_ Family _ . Mifuyu couldn’t think of a more fitting word to describe them all. This was her family. And she loved each and every one of them.

The last of her worries floated away, and were replaced with an overwhelming sense of joy. For the first time since Mel’s death, Mifuyu truly believed that everything would be okay.

“Mifuyu,” Yachiyo said, squeezing her hand. “Welcome home.”


End file.
